The present invention relates to a device for retrospectively drawing cables into cable protection pipes, which are already provided with at least one cable, including a partition floor which may be inserted into the protection pipe and which is provided on both sides of its central region with a hollow tubular longitudinal edge which determines its level.
In one such device which is disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 34 27 788 the central region of the partition floor is flat on both surfaces thereof, and therefore has a uniform thickness along its cross-section. In practice during insertion it has been shown that because of the increasing friction between the forward region of the partition floor which is within the cable protection pipe, and the internal walls of the cable protection pipe or the previously laid cable, that region of the partition floor which is subsequently inserted buckles under the increasing pressure towards the forward end of the cable protection pipe, and after a further increase in pressure the buckle collapses towards the front of the partition floor, then a further buckle forms, which then collapses again, etc. This buckling insertion, which is attributable to the insufficient rigidity of the partition floor for this purpose, has the disadvantage however, that firstly insertion cannot be carried out continuously and that secondly the friction between the partition floor and the cable protection pipe or the cable contained therein is further increased. It would therefore appear to be worthwhile to further reduce the friction between the partition floor and the inner wall of the cable protection pipe as well as between the partition floor and the cable lying therein.